Идеи фанатов: персонажи
Идеи Жабодава Wreyler - Умелый механик. Бывший военный, говорит всегда с задоринкой и не прочь прибавить чуток юмора. *''Здоровье - 150'' *''Голод - 150'' *''Рассудок - 225'' '' Положительные особенности -'' *''Изначальное оружие - кремниевый пистолет и 5 патронов к нему - один в обойме. Является оружием дальнего боя и наносит разное количество урона, зависящее от удачи и времени прицеливания. 'На самом деле его механика достаточно проста - берем пистолет в руки и удерживаем кнопку атаки на противнике. Врейлер вытянет руку вперед, затем возьметься за пистолет обеими руками, и если долго держать кнопку атаки, сядет на колени и завиксирует прицел. После отпускания кнопки атаки происходит выстрел с рандомным множителем (Разделить на 0.15 - Умножить на 0.15) и патрон тратится. Для повторной перезарядки следует повторно нажать на левую клавишу мыши и подождать, когда персонаж заправит туда новый патрон (во время перезарядки можно ходить).'' *''Подобно Уикерботтом имеет уникальный слот для крафта, в котором может создавать различные механические примочки, среди которых: Динамит, бочка с динамитом, мушкет, канатная дорога, механические роботы и прочее. Также изначально знает рецепт крафта механических деталей, лежащих в слоте крафта ресурсов.'' *''Прирученные Врейлером свиньи автоматически получают рандомный предмет на голову, дающий им те же бонусы, что и игроку, но не выпадающий после смерти.'' *''Шахматные и поврежденный шахматные фигуры не нападают на него если персонаж сам не нападет на них.'' *''Если здоровья меньше четверти, скорость Врейлера увеличивается на 10%, рассудок начинает тратится со скоростью - 10/мин., а при стрельбе из пистолета урон будет наносится тройной, но тратящий сразу 4 патрона.'' '' Отрицательные особенности -'' *'Все ресурсы добываются на 15% медленнее. *''На 30% больше уязвим к холоду.'' *''Если долго пробудет на морозе, есть вероятность заболеть простудой - длиться рандомное количество времени от полудня до пяти дней. Во время болезни Врейлер будет еще более уязвим к холоду, размер его желудка уменьшится до 50, а во время ходьбы будет иногда останавливаться чтобы откашляться. Болезнь будет истекать в три раза быстрее, если стоять возле огня.'' *''Более близкий барьер потери рассудка - кошмары начинают атаковать еще с 40 единиц, а когда рассудок опустится до нуля, Врейлер мгновенно умрет. Исключение - амулет кошмаров.'' *''В полнолуние ему будут слышаться страшные голоса. Они сильно понижают рассудок. Поэтому лучше всего носить на голове наушники или проспать страшную ночь.'' Wikston - Свиночеловек. Стал жертвой топлива ужаса из-за неудачного попадания в мир и слияния с ближайшей свиньей. Говорит просто и ясно, часто пере - и недооценивает себя. В прошлом был обычным строителем, поэтому не привередлив во всем. *Здоровье - 250'' *Голод - 250' *Рассудок - 175'' '' Положительные особенности -'' *''Не привередлив к еде. Спокойно поедает тухлую пищу, но от испорченной ему становится не по себе (как и всем персонажам (кроме WX-78)).'' *''Еда, какая она бы ни была (кроме гнили), не понижает рассудок. Грибочки же просто работают на нем чуть хуже, чем на остальных персонажах.'' *''В начале игры имеет уже созданный дом свиньи, который может поставить в любой момент.'' *''Может есть свиную кожу.'' *''Может жить в доме свиньи - правая кнопка мыши для входа в дом. После того, как Викстон зашел в свое жилище, в доме начинает гореть свет (если идет ночь или вечер) и открывается небольшой отсек для хранения предметов, вмещающий в себя 6 любых вещей. Также, когда игрок находится в доме, время длится в два раза быстрее, но и голод наступает в 2.5 раза быстрее. Также во время нахождения в доме каждую минуту здоровье персонажа повышается на 5 единиц.'' *''При кормлении одной свинки на Викстоном пойдут сразу несколько.'' *''Свиньи служат игроку в 1.5 раза дольше.'' *''Урон по мэрмам увеличивается в 1.2 раза.'' *''При поедании вегетарианской пищи персонаж срет под ноги.'' *''Свиньи-воины не трогают вас.'' '' Отрицательные особенности -'' *''В полнолуние, если не окажется дома, будет постепенно превращаться в оборотня. За это время можно успеть сбегать до статуи гломмера, взять цветок и бежать обратно. Днем можно сбрить волосы и получить халявную бороду.'' *''Урон по всем существам (кроме мэрмов) уменьшен на 20%.'' *''Король свиней не будет давать золото.'' *''С вероятностью 25% создаваемая вами вещь не скрафтится и вы потеряете треть ресурсов, затраченных на нее.'' *''Скорость бега персонажа уменьшена на 10%'' Идеи Dr.elisey Wellson - Странный человек. Философ, иногда говорит странные вещи с стихами, рифмой и поэзией. *''Здоровье - 150'' *''Голод - 200'' *''Рассудок - 100'' '' Положительные особенности -'' *''Изначальное оружие - древний меч. Наносит столько урона, сколько жуткий шип, почти не ломается, может улучшаться топливом ужаса, при этом получая +5 к урону и так до 60 единиц урона'' *''Имеет уникальную способность, становится кошмаром, ночью, при этом нельзя пользоваться оружием и подбирать предметы, и все становится черно белым стиле, и играет музыка тьмы.'' *''В режиме кошмара может разрушать деревья, и легкие постройки, и убивать кошмаров за 2-3 удара'' *''В режиме кошмара все кошмары к вам нейтральны, пока вы их не трогаете.'' *''В этом режиме вы можете есть топливо ужаса, что-бы поддерживать уровень голода, и дожить да рассвета.'' '' Отрицательные особенности '' *''Сны не восстанавливают рассудок (из-за кошмарного голода)'' *''Любые грибы наоборот прибавляют рассудок, что для кошмаров выгода'' *''Если вы при кошмарном образе не доживете до утра, то вы просто умрете, обо должны поддерживать уровень голода не нижу нуля, а тратится оно быстро'' *''Вы просыпаетесь полу истощенным, а помните этот случай слабо, будто все было во сне.'' *''Вы не можете стать кошмаром днем, что делает вас легкой добычей для кошмаров.'' '' То что скажет он '' *''Однажды Maxwell сказал, что он мои отец, меня это удивило.'' *''Когда рассудок становится ниже 50 - Я чувствую жажду в кошмарах.'' *''Когда полнолуние - Все прекрасно тогда, когда 1000 душ воют на луну.'' *''Мир склонен меняться, но ты этого не замечаешь, он может меняется без твоего участия.'' *''Я чувствую силу в себе, и оно хочет показать мне что-то тайное.'' Dark Wellson.png|Я чувствую жажду в кошмарах. Wellson.png|Все прекрасно тогда, когда 1000 душ воют на луну. Идеи LectorMine '' Эвери Хигсбери - старший брат Уилсона. Полоумный ученный, помешанный на исследовании еды.'' *''Здоровье - 150'' *''Голод - 300'' *''Рассудок - 135 '' '' Положительные особенности -'' *''Изначальное оружие - тесак для мяса. Наносит 40 единиц урона, не ломается, может улучшаться мясом, при этом получая +5 к урону и так до 65 единиц урона'' *''Рядом с инвентарем есть 4 слота для готовки еды (как в казане)Во время готовки не может двигатся)'' *''При готовке, собирании любой еды + 3 к рассудку'' '' Отрицательные особенности '' *''Сон не востанавливает рассудок (из-за кошмаров про плотоядную морковь)'' *''При собирании, поедании моркови тратится 20 рассудка (''из-за кошмаров про плотоядную морковь) *Нахождении рядом с морковью тратится 15 рассудка в минуту''''' (из-за кошмаров про плотоядную морковь) *''При голоде до 100 скорость, урон снижаюся на 50%, а рассудок падает на 30 едениц'' Идеи Hillankey Wales the Waiter (Уэльс - официант) Wales the Waiter (Уэльс - официант) - бывший официант. Раньше он работал в 5-ти звёздном отеле Wisharp. Уэльс обслуживал посетителей с радостью и быстрой скоростью. Однажды шеф-повар не заметил как в блюдо залезли тараканы. Посетитель, отведавший этого блюда, громко крикнул и потерял сознание. Узнав о том, что рейтинг отеля снизился до 3.6 звёзд, владелец отеля хотел уволить Уэльса, но так как сильно доверял повару, утверждающему, что он виноват (Т. е. виноват повар), он снизил его до уборщика. Уэльс сильно обиделся и ушёл из отеля. Бродя по улице, он встретил загадочного человека (Максвелла , а кого же ещё?). Этот человек сказал ему, что если он пойдёт за ним, он покажет очень хорошую работу. Он доверяя ему пошёл за ним, но упал в какую-то яму , стены которой были из слизи. Вдруг он очутился на поляне... Здоровье - 100 Голод - 150 Рассудок - 175 Особенности: бегает в 2 раза быстрее. Может есть еду не вредя рассудку . Wooly the sheep (Вули - овца) Wooly the sheep (Вули - овца) - обычная овца, носившая на себе когда-то животворящий амулет . Попав под реакцию тёмного топлива в форме человека (оно может изменять форму), животворящий амулет изменился. Умерев от голода , овечка знала, что возродится. Но возродилась она... в форме человека! Теперь она похожа на человеко-подобную обезьяну. Здоровье - 75 Голод - 125 Разум - 125 Особенности: наносит в 5 раз меньше урона (Ужасно хардкорно). Бегает быстрее на 20%. Ест только овощи или фрукты (Голод восстанавливают в 2 раза меньше). Может есть цветы (Или лепестки ) восстанавливая 50 голода . Winnipeg the writer (Виннипег - писатель) Winnipeg the writer (Виннипег - писатель) - обычный писатель. Однажды встретился с Максвеллом . Максвелл пообещал ему хорошую рекламу его книг. Виннипег согласился и пошёл с ним. Из ниоткуда начали появляться тени и утащили его с собой. Он очутился на поляне... Здоровье - 150 голод - 150 Рассудок - 250 Особенности: может создавать книги и использовать их тратя в 1.5 раза меньше разума . Wyoming the rich man (Вийоминг - богач) Wyoming the rich man (Вийоминг - богач) - человек, родители которого были очень богатыми. Надеясь стать ещё более богатым пошёл с Максвеллом , обещавшим дать ему много денег. Вдруг появились тени и утащили его в землю. Он очутился на поляне... Испугавшись Вийоминг позвонил по телефону своим телохранителям и они прилетели на самолёте. Откуда и как они прилетели никто не знает... Здоровье - 100 Голод - 200 Рассудок - 100 Особенности: При начале игры имеет при себе двух Свиней -телохранителей (Почему Свиней - не знаю). Они имеют 450 Здоровья и 85 Урона. Возрождаются через 7 дней после смерти . Ходит на 30% медленнее. Наносит урон на 50% меньше. Wulfig the pigman (Вульфиг - свин) Wulfig the pigman (Вульфиг - свин ) - свинолюд , которому на дне рождении родители подарили амулет с клыками гончих и аметистом . В этом амулете заключена удивительная сила... Здоровье - 150 Голод - 200 Рассудок - 75 Особенности: В полную луну или съев 4 мяса монстра , становится оборотнем . Атакует на 70% больше в обычной фазе. Благодаря амулету он может контролировать себя. Характеристики и урон увеличиваются в 2 раза. Свиньи его никогда не бьют (Даже его в фазе оборотня и их в фазе оборотня ). Wheely the automobile (Вили - машина) Wheely the automobile (Вили - машина) - обычный оживший автомобиль. Его история началась с того, как Уилсон создал машину. Для движения этой машины нужно топливо ужаса . Уилсон загрузил в него топливо и поехал... Он разогнался до 240 км./ч. . **Звук столкновения и взрыва** Он не заметил обелиска . Машина сломалась, Уилсон умер (Но возродился с помощью мясного чучела ), топливо начало изменять свою форму как змея. Оно впиталось в машину, и она ожила... Здоровье - 125-225 (Может чиниться шестерёнками )(+25) Голод - 200-300 (Может чиниться шестерёнками )(+25) Разум - 120-200 (Может чиниться шестерёнками )(+20) Особенности: едет быстрее в 2 раза. Не издаёт реплик, издаёт звуки, соответствующие машинам (Бииип-биип!). Wirfin Jus (Вирфин Джюс) Вирфин Джюс (И его деревянные солдаты) - персонаж, отсылающийся к сказкам А. М. Волкова Изумрудный город. Здоровье - 150 Голод - 175 Рассудок 200 Особенности: может строить деревянных солдат с помощью волшебного порошка (Порошок бесконечный по использованию) (Создаётся из 30 Пороха , 40 Пепла и 15 Аметистов ). Из 10 брёвен - один солдат. Из 5 досок - один капрал. Из 15 досок - один генерал. При создании создаётся статуя из дерева, но если кликнуть по ней порошком, она оживёт и будет сражаться на вашей стороне. Солдат имеет 100 Здоровья и 40 Атаки. Капрал имеет 200 Здоровья и 70 Атаки. Генерал имеет 350 Здоровья и 90 Атаки. Если они подойдут к огню , они загорятся и сразу умрут. Очень тупые - если Вы находитесь за стеной, они будут идти в стену, но не будут обходить её. Wirfin Jus (Вирфин Джюс)(2) Вирфин Джюс (Тайна заброшенного замка) - персонаж отсылающийся к сказкам А. М. Волкова Изумрудный город. Здоровье - 150 Голод - 175 Рассудок - 200 Особенности: Все выращенные им фрукты и овощи имеют x2.5 характеристики (Например: у фрукта 20 сытости, а если играть Урфином - будет 50 Сытости). И растут в 1.5 раза быстрее. Character Creator (Генератор персонажей) Character Creator (Генератор персонажей ) - программа, с помощью которой можно создать своего персонажа . При её включении, появляется такое меню: Имя (___) (Требуется вписать слово) Здоровье (___) (Требуется вписать количество) Голод (___) (Требуется вписать количество) Рассудок (___) (Требуется вписать количество) Скорость (___) (Требуется вписать множитель) Урон (___) (Требуется вписать множитель) Боится (___) (Требуется выбрать: всех творений Максвелла , всех его творений, всех природных творений, другого) (Кнопка *другого* открывает меню с мобами, ситуациями и объектами. Требуется поставить галочку возле того, чего он должен бояться. И выбрать скорость теряния/восстановления рассудка ) Любит (___) (Требуется сделать тоже самое, что и в предыдущем) Ночное зрение (___) (Требуется выбрать: Да, Нет) Его друзья (___) (Требуется сделать тоже самое, что и в поза-предыдущем) Нейтральны к нему (___) (Требуется сделать тоже самое, что и в предыдущем) Его враги (___) (Требуется сделать тоже самое, что и в предыдущем) Сопротивление к холоду (___) (Требуется выбрать число (Можно отрицательное)) Текстура (___) (Требуется выбрать файлы-текстуры персонажа) После ввода этих настроек, надо нажать на кнопку *Generate/Сгенерировать*. После конца генерации, надо выбрать папку, в которую будет помещён мод. Мод готов. Wortox the Voodoo demon (Вортокс - демон Вуду) Wortox the Voodoo demon (Вортокс - демон Вуду) - нереализованный персонаж. Здоровье - 150 Голод - 175 Рассудок - 200 Особенности: имеет при начале игры куклу Вуду с неограниченным использованием (Тратится 3 Рассудка при использовании ). Если взять куклу Вуду и нажать на какого-нибудь монстра /животное , кукла "свяжется" с этим животным /монстром . Наведя на куклу Вуду, появится кнопка "Мучать", нажав на которую, "связанное" существо получит 25 урона и замедлится на 25% (Нейтральное существо не станет враждебным, если вы будете его Мучать, а будет бегать вокруг). Как только вы нажмёте "Мучать", появится теневая игла возле "связанного" существа и проткнёт его тело. Wampy the vampire (Вэмпи - вампир) Wampy the vampire (Вэмпи - вампир) - однажды был обычным человеком. Проходя мимо тёмного переулка, где всегда по неизвестной причине пропадали люди, он решился сходить туда. Зайдя в темноту издался крик летучих мышей. Он поспешил к свету, но упал в бездонную пропасть. Упав на освещённую полянку, он увидел котелок с красной жидкостью. На нём было написано "Juice". Он очень хотел пить, поэтому выпил немного. Осмотрев котелок, он увидел, что на обратной стороне котелка написано "BLOOD"......... Здоровье - 150 Голод - 225 Рассудок - 200 Особенности: Получает на 25% меньше урона. Наносит на 50% больше урона. Может приручить летучих мышей мясом . Убив "кровяно-мясное" существо, получает 1/10 здоровья и 1/10 голода от жизней существа (Например: у бифало 500 здоровья, убив его Вы вылечите 50 здоровья и восстановите 50 голода ). После убийства существа со здоровьем больше 200, двигается быстрее в 1,5 раза на пол-дня. Видит в сумерках как днём, а ночью - как в сумерках. При нахождении под солнцем получает урон 2 Ед./сек.. Появляется в сумерки. Идеи Kind Raibow Доп. обработка персов после обновы SNP Вольфганг: Больше он не изменяет вид от сытости, а всегда имеет красивый атлетический вид. Имеет особый предмет - гантеля. При использовании, отнимается 100 сытости, но но сила удара растет в 1.5 раза на 1 игровой день, а здоровье растет до 300, и постепенно уходит. Уиккерботтом Носит при себе в начале игры тросточку. Она бесконечна, увеливает скорость на 10% и наносит 25 урона. Из баланса добавлю новый: теперь она бьет в 1.5 раза слабее, ведь не может старая бабка бить как все, но может спать. Максвелл: Теперь у него свой личный меч. Он бесконечен, и наносит 50 едениц урона. Броня ночи, топливо и аметист больше не будут в инвентаре при старте. Идеи Мит боя 'Welyenne'- девушка музыкант Welyenne- девушка музыкант. Её инструмент - виолончель. У неё хорошо развит слух, да и с музыкальными инструментами (не только с виолончелью) она обращается лучше. *Для крафта флейты пана не нужна мандрагора. *Для крафта одного человека-оркестра не нужно топливо ужаса, медленнее изнашивается *Раньше начинает слышать гончиих и циклопа оленя и называет примерное время их прибытия *Узнаёт о землетрясении раньше, чем оно начинается Идеи Hunter-Creeper 'Wane' - персонаж, отсылающийся к главному герою игры Alan Wake Wane (не Wake,чтобы была разница)- персонаж отсылающийся к главному герою игры Alan Wake.Алан - воин света,сражающийся против тьмы. *Основная способность - увеличение радиуса освещения от факелов,шахтерских касок и фонарей *При старте имеет фонарь(на 0%) и парочка лампочек для его зарядки *Кошмары не будут подходить ночью к горящему фонарю,а если подойдут к нему,то получат небольшой урон Идеи Marduk23 'Mammon '- торговец Mammon '- торговец. невысокий и толстый. Он жаден до денег, особенно любит золото. Особенности: *В 1.5 раза больше золота у Короля свиней *Всегда при себе немного золота ( начинает игру с 2-мя золотыми самородками) *Все предметы требуют на 1 золотой самородок меньше (кроме научной машины) Идеи Aykhan 'Wyatt- ветеран войны Wyatt- ветеран войны. Седые волосы,усы. По цитатам можно узнать, что он был полевым поваром. Может растить бороду как Уилсон,но лишь в один этап. Борода вырастает также долго как и борода 3 этапа.Но при сбривании вы получаете белые волоски, которые идентичны черным. Отличительной способностью является то, что над слотом одежды у него есть 4 слота для ингредиентов, где можно готовить блюда. Но еда, приготовленая таким способом, менее сытная. Когда он готовит на казане, еда становится еще полезнее и сытнее. 'Woppy'-свинья Woppy-свинья, как обычные свиньи, но у него на шее амулет с клыками гончих.У него уменьшенный рассудок.Если он съест 6 кусков мяса монстра он превратится в оборотня который двигается быстрее,имеет увеличенное здоровье.После превращения с него выпадают все вещи в инвентаре,но он может атаковать голыми руками и наносит большой урон.Но после 2 мин он превращается обратно в свинью после чего у вас остается лишь 50 рассудка,и 40 сытости.При превращении в инвентаре остается лишь шляпа,а все остальное выпадает и лежит на земле. Идеи Mr.BaneVader 'Wheatley'- модуль персональности Wheatley- модуль персональности Aperture Science. Передвигаеться по моно-рельсам. *При полной темноте включает фонарик, но есть шанс в 10%, что он умрет. *При землетресении отрываеться от моно-рельс и получает урон 10хп\мин., пока не скрафтит новый предмет - моно-рельс. *Может скрафтить новый предмет моно-рельс. Крафт: золотые сомородки x4,камень x10,амтестит x2. *Птицы его преследуют. *Место фразы Масквелла он сломаный лежит на земле, и его клюёт птица после этого он оживает. *Если нажать на скелет он скажет "Вот и сотрудник Aperture Science." Идеи Forevergid'a 'Whitney'- девушка-врач Whitney- девушка-врач. Попала в этот мир из-за врачебной ошибки. Баффы: *Восстановление здоровья +5 в минуту. *Отсутствие урона от мяса монстров и т.д. *При убийстве врага +20 хп. Дебаффы: *Еда не восстанавливает ХП. 'Walter'- мальчик - подрывник Walter- мальчик - подрывник. Попал в этот мир из-за того, что взорвал свою школу. Баффы: *Отсутсвие урона от взрывов. *После смерти происходит взрыв, наносящий урон противникам и не уничтожающий ничего. *Способен делать Бомбы - оружие среднего боя, подобна пороху, но радиус больше на 20% и сила взрыва на 15%. Кидаются в сторону, и летят некоторое время, после падают на землю. Взрыв через 5 секунд. Крафт: 1 порох, 2 камня, 1 веревка. Нужна научная машины для прототипа. Дебаффы: *Урон от противников - "снайперов" больше на 25% 'Winston: 'сомнамбула Winston: '''сомнамбула. Ходит во сне, ага Баффы: *Носит при себе Амулет Снов - при надевании вокруг вас ходят Кошмары, которые не трогают вас, но бьют мобов (20 хп/удар, 6 ударов/мин.), проходя сквозь них. Имеют 1 хп, но постоянно регенятся. Если будут убиты вечером, то появятся только утром. Вечером и ночью не спавнятся, а ночью вовсе исчезают. *Не тратит рассудок ночью. 'Дебаффы: *Не спит. *При наступлении полнолуния, полностью выходит из-под контроля, и ходит по карте. Нажатие WASD, стрелок или действия мышью не помогут. Также, не способен есть, защищаться, крафтить, подбирать вещи и т.д. При чем, может зайти в Тьму, и там погибнуть. Его также могут убить мобы. Потому, вам надо готовиться к полнолунию - делать факелы/фонари/каски, делать броню (от мобов). Вещи он не снимает сам. По наступлении утра, приходит в нормальное состояние 'Wrabby: бешеный заяц 'Wrabby: 'бешеный заяц. Носит на голове бант, и юбку на поясе. Баффы: *Его НИКОГДА не бьют Зайцы. Также, если рядом с "поселением" зайцев, Рэбби ударят, остальные зайцы побегут бить обидчика. Еще, его не боятся мирные мобы (птицы, кролики). *Ест ЛЮБУЮ еду без вреда рассудку. *В полнолуние наступает превращение - его зубы удлинняются, глаза горят, шерсть темнеет, когти растут. В это время, его скорость повышается на 50%, голод не падает, здоровье повышается на 30%, а урон увеличен на 20%. В это время, враждебные мобы становятся подобными бифало - нейтральными. Дебаффы: *Имеет аллергию на морковь, и любые овощные блюда из казана. Съедает их, но наносит урон себе в размере 50 хп (для демотивации). *Голод убывает на 10% быстрее. *В стадии монстра: не крафтит, не ест, не лечится. Также, не рубит деревья, не ломает камни и т.д. Способен только менять местами вещи в инвентаре, и одеваться. *После стадии монстра (кончается с наступлением следующей ночи): голод равен 20, хп равно 30, рассудок равен 25. Идеи Верглия '''Dark Knight ' Dark Knight '- Созданный Максвеллом не ведающий страха рыцарь тьмы, или тень, как его называет создатель. Главная цель - найти в мире доказательства смерти всех основных персонажей, что формально невозможно. При появлении, Максвелл говорит: "Тень, если хочешь оправдать своё существование - действуй" и сам персонаж появляется в позе с воткнутым теневым мечом и приклонённым коленом около трона Максвелла, когда тот еще находится в нормальном молодом виде. После заставки телепортируется на респавн. Тень похожа на ночного монстра Гру (имеется в виду тень Гру) только причёска опущенные волосы вниз и лицо Уилсона, только тёмного цвета. Также имеет плащ, который развиваеться при движении. Здоровье -130 Сытость -180 Рассудок-180 Голос похож на пианино. Коронная фраза: вечное одиночество - кара и награда. -При движении оставляет теневой след. -Спец-способность: востанавливает рассудок при любых факторах, в которых у обычных персонажей она тратится и наоборот. То есть увеличивается от пауков и снижается от бифало, падает днём и увеличивается ночью и т.д -На него нападают мирные животные (бифало, свинья и другие), и наоборот, - не нападают монстры. -Спавнится с теневым мечом и киркой, разбитой на 70% -Поскольку он изысканый стиляга (таковым его сделал Максвелл) не любит пачкать одежду и из-за этого медленно добывает древесину и камень, отказываеться брать в рюкзак навоз со словами: "Я что, совсем рехнулся пачкать этим рюкзак!?" -Всячески пародирует вещи из некоторых игр, фильмов или рассказов : когда враг собирается атаковать, говорит "let's go baby"; при поедании мяса, вместо того, чтобы вытереть рот рукой пользуеться салфеткой и т.п. -Перерабатывает всю мимику под самого себя. То есть: когда осматривает что-то плохое хлопает в ладоши и говорит: "Hi creating Maxwell!", при рассмотре бифало или свиней отмахивает рукой дурной запах со словами : "Ugh what a misery!" -Немного юморной персонаж, когда сытый (буквально когда голод порядка 170) и очень злой когда голодный что увеличивает в 1 ситуации скорость во второй силу но не намного на 5-20% Интересные факты: Кирка, вместо обычной, называется теневой, и при просмотре и использовании видны ярые разрушения ,но если у кирки отколупывается часть, то открывается внутрености из теневого топлива. Чем больше разрушена кирка, тем медленней она рушится и быстрей добывает камень. То есть на 70 процентах за 5 сек на 50 за 4 рушит весь камень. Если пройти с ним приключение, то он, находясь на троне, скажет свою коронную фразу и добавит: "Прости, хозяин!" В отличии от остальных героев не удивляется появлению себя на троне и перед активацией концовки говорит "Прости, но это должно было случится" в ответ получает "за ЧТОООООООО!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" в крафте изменяет рецепт венка теперь чтобы его сделать нужны злые цветы и рассудок востанавлевает этот венок медленно но и также медленно вянет как не странно но днём теряет рассудок а ночью нет даже в пещерах может намного дольше держаться в 100% темноте на 5-15 секунд больше но при 5 секунде также говорит: Привет, Чарли! Как делишки? ЭЙЙ!!! Что ты творишь?! А при появлении источника света говорит: Уффф, пронесло. Найденные в просторах интернета Несколько интересных/имеющих легенду/илюстрации ОС созданных фанатами Don't Starve. Что бы найти придуманных персонажей в интернете введите в поисковике слудующее: Don't Starve OC (оционально - имя персонажа) 'Wolfert (Уолферт)'- бывший человек - охотник на оборотней Wolfert (Уолферт)- Придуман Rax. ''Бывший человек - охотник на оборотней. Был жестоким человеком, особенно по отношению к животным: собакам и им подобным. Пытался призвать могущественного демона-пса и взять его под конроль. Процеес был прерван Максвеллом. Тот, призвав души убитых охотником животных, убил Уолферта, но и потом вернул к жизни, уже в виде мертвеца-оборотня серого цвета. Кроме тела изминилась и манера его поведения: он стал больше напоминать добродушного домашнего пса и очень пугливым. У него есть обновляющийся тумблер/блог в картинках. Кетчфраза: "Я съем твои кости!" Голос: издает звуки свойственные собакам. Носит белую рубашку и черные брюки. Из его рта и носа все время течет кровь. Наверно, ну не знаю, потому что он мертв? *Хрупок ибо мертв. *Может передвигаться на всех четырех лапах. *Может есть кости. *При полной луне может выть, тем самым призывая Гончих, которые помогают ему и приносят кости. 'Wonne (Уонн) "Голодающий Художник" '''Wonne (Уонн) "Голодающий Художник." Придумана vickie-believe. Художница, француженка. Жесткая, суровая женщина, которая не постесняется высказаться крепким словцом и способна на насилие. Может создать спецальные предметы для рисования. До попадания в мир Максвелла вела карьеру не преуспевающего художника в Париже. Однажды она стала рисовать картины, со странными полями, людьми, кроликами и пауками. Она никак не могла понять, что вдохновляло ее на это. Позже она купила у загадочного торговца набор красок и кистей, невероятного качества. Первая же картина этими красками стала для нее последней. Ибо тем загадочным торговцем оказался Максвелл. Его заколдованые краски и мастерство Уонн создали портал, через который она и попала в ловушку в мире злодея. Страничка на ДевьантАрте Кетчфраза: "Я собираюсь вогнать этот нож тебе в ухо." Голос: Кларнет. *Может рисовать случайные Червоточины если имеет при себе материал. *Из-за ее тяжелой жизни в Париже, Уонн легче переносит голод и стрессовые ситуации, но у нее плохо со здоровьем и желудкоми, и она сильнее подвергается суровому климату если не защищена. *Много ругается на французском. thumb|Wonne (Уонн) Идея Dark Chevsk'a 'Walter Skot (Вальтер Скот)' - псих считающий что он немец Walter Skot (Вальтер Скот) - псих считающий что он немец (настоящее имя неизвестно) Баффы: Имеет при начале игры 0 рассудка который нельзя востановить, но ужасы его не трогают. Грю его тоже не трогает, но в темноте начинает психовать, бегать и бить всех кто попался. Дебаффы:Неустойчив к холоду и ооочень боится Максвелла и всё что с ним связано (при нахождении в шахматном биоме начинает психовать). Вещи: При начале игры имеет при себе топливо ужаса но примениния нету так как не любит всех ужасных вещей и опять же начинает психовать. Примечание: Вы поиграли за Вэса, но вам всё ещё легко играется? Удачи с Вальтером! Кэтчфраза: Бзи бзи бзи.... БИФАЛО!!! Идеи AllSol Вензель - человек с экзоскелетом Персонаж Вензель. Человек с экзоскелетом, при хорошем голоде (биотопливо для механизмов) либо здоровье (целые механизмы) либо рассудке (может управляться с механизмами) его экзоскелет включает отопительную систему и согревает его (возможно, теряется рассудок) Персонаж Уартин - Повар Персонаж Уартин - Повар, умеющий создавать казаны просто так. Получает больше бонусов за еду Персонаж Вирмен. Химик, может создавать химическую машину (возможно, не только он) в виде большой колбы с жидкостью на подставке. Может добывать из минералов химические элементы и делать из них разные вещи (например, фосфор - персонаж светится, как от ягоды червя после использования, но тратит рассудок; пробирка с наркотиком. При установке на землю источает пар над собой. Если персонаж или моб проходит по пробирке, он теряет здоровье, но немного, а также рассудок, если постоит подольше - засыпает, просыпаясь с уменьшившимся здоровьем, рассудком и голодом). С помощью химической машины может мариновать пищу Уаркер. Человек по типу "сила есть - ума не надо" Персонаж Уаркер. Человек по типу "сила есть - ума не надо". Может атаковать мобов кулаками, это довольно эффективно. Идея Вольфганга/Порция бреда Вэлли - спортсменка Имеет специальную способность, которая называется ускорением, которая активируется удерживанием шивта.В этом состоянии голод тратиться в три раза быстрее, но скорость становиться равна 3.5, а не 3 как у других персонажей. Также имеет ряд убеждений, способностей и минусов. Здоровая пища восстанавливает в два раза больше здоровья, плохая наоборот, отнимает в два раза больше. Также отказывается есть испорченную еду, и ест её только после нескольких кликов по ней. Также восстанавливает здоровье - чем более заполнен параметр голода, тем сильнее восстанавливается здоровье.Максимум - 5 здоровья в минуту. Имеет пониженный рассудок.Есть забавная особенность - при низком рассудке ползучий и клювастый превращаются в гамбургеры, дроп не изменяется. Сама она является фанаткой Флэша, и носит футболку с его изображением. Также урон увеличивается на пять процентов, если вы зажали шифт. Кетчфраза: сила удара - это сила, умноженная на скорость...Или как-то так. Голос как у Виллоу, но немного изменен. Статы: Здоровье: 150 Голод:150 Рассудок:190 'Идеи Захара Ворона' 'Новые способности Максвелла' Вам никогда не казалось, что Максвелл для своего статуса в качестве играбельного персонажа слишком немощен и жалок? Я предлагаю добавить ему несколько новых бафов и дебафов. Бафы *У Максвелла совершенно не теряется рассудок, так как он знаком с каждой кочкой этого мира. Вы спросите: "А как же добывать топливо ужаса и бороду?" - но ответ очень прост... *Хп с 75 увеличиваютса до 150. *Генератор ужаса. Эта постройка доступна только Максвеллу. Строится из 10 живых брёвен, 5 злых лепестков и 4 механизмов при помощи алхимической машины. Если в неё загрузить любую вещь, выкопаную из могилы, то наш дорогой друг получит некоторое количество топлива ужаса. Полная таблица количества получаемого топлива предоставляется ниже. *Брутальная борода. Да, теперь бывалые игроки могут забыть про Уильяма, так как на лице главного антагониста игры тоже растёт борода! *А ещё он обладает ночным зрением, как бобёр-Вуди, и его не атакует Чарли. *Зверьки. К бафу по существам относится то, что теперь Максвелл сможет нанимать Мермов также, как и свиней обычные смертные, только они оборотнями не становятся, но и у них есть свой минус - приручёные мермы бросаются на всех живых существ, кроме кроликов, птиц (ворона, красная и снегирь), бабочек и гончих. Так же ты можешь приручить пауков за мясо, но помни, что если они проголодаются, то начнут тебя бить выпрашивая еду, тоже относится и к паукам-воинам, которых можно вызвать просто кликнув по кокону с пустыми руками, после этого 1-2-3 обычных и 0-1-2 воинственных паука (зависит от уровня кокона) вылезут на мирную прогулку по паучьему дёрну. Гончих можно призвать при помощи свистка (один механизм + одно бревно = одноразовый свисток) после призыва прибежит одна обычная гончая (не зависимо от времени года) и будет сражаться на вашей стороне. Таким образом можно сколотить целую армию, только помните, что мермы бьют пауков, а пауки бьют мермов, так что приходится выбирать, но гончие будут вашими друзьями и друзьями ваших друзей, так что за них не волнуйтесь. Дебафы *Зверьки. Да-да, я не ошибся, у нашего героя будет даже больше врагов чем у простых смертных. Свиньи теперь ведут себя агрессивно, причём даже обычные, а ещё в домах живут по 2 свиньи, это сделано, что бы не уступать мермам,но зато свиньи живут деревнями, а мермы - одиночными домами, что помогает свиньям. А также на вас нападут все кого вы встретите кроме: кроликов, птиц(ворона, красная и снегирь), бабочек, мермов, паукообразных, обычных гончих (набеги устранены, но у посохов охрана работает) и мандрагоры. Да, безобидный индюк может вас заклевать! *Хладнокровность и хладнокровие. Наш жестокий тиран более уязвим к холоду, мёрзнет в 2 раза быстрее обычных смертых и получает на 50% больше урона от холода, но из утеплённой толстовки, 8 меха быка, 4 верёвок и камня-грелки можно сделать его фрименную шубу из режима приключений, которая в 2 раза лучше греет чем утеплённая толстовка (то есть она содержит тепло Максвелла как утеплённая толстовка содержит тепло любого другого игрока). *Я говорил вам про ночное время, что Максвелл его сможет пережить, но нет, ночью на него нападают 3 призрака, от которых можно легко отбиться, только они будут телепортироваться и преследовать Максвелла до своей смерти, но раз в 3 дня к нему призодит призрак зайца, который напоминает ему о его прошлом. У него такие же характеристики, как у обычного зайца, только у него 300 здоровья и урон 60, а ещё он умеет телепортироваться поближе к Максвеллу, ах да, ему плевать на свет и огонь, он будет нападать пока его не убьют или не пройдут ровно сутки до следующей ночи. Дроп - 1 топливо ужаса, 2 мяса монстра (74% шанс), 2 шерсти зайца (25% шанс) и шляпа фокусника (1% шанс (ты будешь радоваться, как мальчик, получивший миллион долларов, когда получишь её)). Шляпа фокусника даёт вам бесконечный запас кроликов (просто ткнуть ей по земле), а также её можно одеть на голову, что даст вам способность телепортироваться (просто ткни по земле с надетой на голову шапкой). Думаю с этими добавлениями за демона будет играть веселее. '12. Идеи Veja DeNar' 'Walter (Уолтер) "Аристократичный фехтовальщик" ' Кетчфраза "Void Dance shall begin". Переработка персонажа с моих рассказов под игру. Мастер фехтования, англичанин. Холоден и надменен, имеет строго черное чувство юмора. Путешественник-авантюрист и попал в мир Максвелла строго по своей воле - они заключили пари, ставка - мир Максвелла. Не знает, что Максвелл сам является пленником этого мира. Имеет уникальную вещь - рукоять рапиры с обломанным в основании клинком. Имя рапиры - Banshee. Голос персонажа похож на скрипку. Голос Banshee похож на вистл. Здоровье: 90 Голод: 75 Вменяемость: 200 • Искуссный оружейник: прочность оружия ближнего боя (не путать с инструментами) увеличена на 20% • Надменность путешественника: Скорость движения по пересеченной местности снижена на 5%, скорость движения персонажа по дорогам увеличена на 3%. Штраф от сырой еды увеличен вдвое. Теплоизоляция вещей понижена на 15%. • Цвет аристократии: Пожертвовав аметист способен увеличить свой урон на 15% на 10 секунд. Осколок Банши - пожертвовав 10 здоровья и половину запаса здравомыслия воссоздает клинок рапиры в полном размере (буквально разрезает ладонь остатком лезвия). Можно использовать только в сумерки, либо ночью. Ломается до прежнего состояния при снятии, либо с рассветом. Фраза при использовании: "Этому Танцу должна быть веская причина". Урон: 75 Урон здравомыслию: 10 р/у С экипированной Банши Уолтер теряет свои фразы - говорит только рапира. Цвет текста - фиолетовый, фразы исключительно на английском. Пример generic.battlecry: "I'll sing him a lullaby of death" "Don't make me cry for you" "The boy never recognize to their madness". 'Идеи GKirill'. Уокинг -король попавший в этот мир. Уокинг -король попавший в этот мир. Кетчфраза-я тут властелин! Баффы: Вместо 150 хп 165 хп. Сначала игры имеет 3 золотых самородка и 1 рубин а также проклятую корону которая дейвствует как человек-оркестр с бесконечным использованием но тратит 30 рассудка в минуту. Дебаффы: Рассудок быстрее падает рядом с монстрами. На 10 % медленнее. Бьёт на 25 % слабее. 'Бифалоус - человек-бифало' Бифалоус (не мог придумать название на у или на в). Кетчфраза-мууу,тьфу привезалось. Этот человек однокурсник Уилсона. И однажды Уилсон предложил провести на нём эксперимент ,и уверял что приготовленное им вещество ни какого вреда не причинит но ...... Бифалоус-человек-бифало. Баффы: 1. может есть клочки травы восполняя при этом 3 единицы здоровья и 15 единиц голода. 2.имеет шерстяную бороду которая действует так же как и борода уилсона но при сбирание падает шерсть бифало. 3.бифало не атакуют первыми в сезон разможения. Дебафы:1.отказывается атаковать бифало . 2.усилинная трата голода(неносытные бифало). Идеи большого и страшного волка: Walles (Уоллис) - дедушка Уилсона Walles (Уоллис) - дедушка Уилсона, знаком с максвеллом, имел с ним дело. Неплохо знает игровой мир, сам отправился туда якобы спасти уилсона, но попадает совсем в другой мир. Перед отправлением взял с собой 5 топлива ужаса и свой ветеранский кортик (который является его особым предметом), зтот кортик не имеет прочности, ведь сложно сломать булатную сталь об чью либо плоть, и наносит 28 урона. Похож на Уилсона, но стар. его лицо выглядит как лицо его внука с бородой 4 стадии, но с морщинами, даже его волосы тоже "рогатые" но намного короче. Особенности: -Знания уилсона о частях портала от него -По скольку знает игровой мир,говорит о вещах не так как другие, он рассматривает их важность, говорит их применение. Вот примеры его цитат: -трава: "лучше собрать побольше, ведь тратися быстро" -валун: "для добычи мне нужны две палки и два кремня" -кирка: "быстро ломается, лучше ею не драться" -его кортик: "незаменим в начале игры! нападающие пауки мне не страшны!" -максвелл: "у этого негодяя мой внук!" -сожжённое дерево: "деревья надо жечь небольшими кучками" -Наотрез отказывается освобождать максвелла -Последний открываемый персонаж, так как ему сделать жезл поиска можно раньше, чем остальным -его пугают творения максвелла, находясь в шахматном биоме ему ничего не стоит сойти с ума Плюсы: сначала есть топливо ужаса и кортик у него очень крепкий рассудок, 300 единиц даёт советы хоть и наносит только 75% урона отлично владеет своим кортиком и тёмной саблей, этим оружием он наносит 100-процентный урон Минусы: стар и немощен. Физически слабый персонаж. наносит на 25% меньше урона, не говоря уж о том, что ломает валуны на 40% медленнее ходит на 15% медленнее, со свиным мешком просто невыносим, старики тяжести не таскают! из за крепкого рассудка ему очень сложно добывать топливо ужаса и клочки бороды все творения максвелла (статуи, мраморные деревья и колонны механические шахматы и т.д.) снижают ему рассудок дополнительно на 10 ед в минуту Идеи ENDER789 Ender (Эндер) - эндермен-наёмник Ender (Эндер) - эндермен-наёмник. Сначала жил в нормальном мире потом нашёл портал в мир don t starve. Рассудок 200% голод 50% здоровье 89%. Фраза в меню выбора персонажа:как-же тут хорошо! С луком может атакавать на 89% больше,а с копьём на 89% меньше. Убивает маленьких бифало с 1 удара и гончих всех видов. С свиней и бифало выпадает шкура.Со 100% шансом ночью можно увидеть Гру которого невозможно убить и который будет атаковать до самой смерти персонажа либо до утра, видит в темноте но Гру всё-ровно атакует токо уже со спины(так-что если обернутся назад Гру не будет совершать атаку спереди и он снова будет атаковать со спины).Стрелы крафтятся так 1палка, 1 кремень, 1 перо любой птицы(но всё-ровно получается железная стрела) Плюсы.В начале игры имеет бесконечный лук и 50 стрел,с лука бьёт сильнее,ночное зрение. Минусы.Ночное зрение Эндера будет токо по бокам и спереди а в сзади нет,Гру совершает атаки со спины,натягивается тетева. Открыть его можно так.В алхимической машине зайти во вкладку защита там вы увидете лук крафт 1 палка 1 перо красной птицы 2 меха зайца.Потом надо бежать в руины там вы найдёте стрелы и куртку с копюшоном (из лука можно будет стрелять но урон будет как у дротиков и куртку с копюшоном можно надеть ).Потом надо идти в шахматный биом там вы увидете связоного Эндера что-бы его спасти надо нажать левой кнопкой мыши на него потом верёвки упадут и он 2 раза оглянется,скажет спасибо друг и прыгнет в верх всё это делается в рижиме приключения и ещё если вы скрафтили лук Эндера что-бы его открыть то лук может сломатся и предются крафтить новый.Голос гитара Elter(Элтер)-человек владеющий чёрной магией Elter(Элтер)-человек владеющий чёрной магией открыл портал мир ds но перед рассказом его характеристик расскажу его историю. однаждо Элтер изучал заклинание смерти но процес прервал незнокомец( вы знаете кто этот незнакомец) и сказал что он сможет его обучить заклинанию тени с помощью которого можно создавать теневых двойников.Но взамен потребовал уже изученое заклинае.Он отдал заклинание богатства и незнокомец обучил заклинанию тени и он решил поболаватся и так он создал портал в мир ds. после поподанию попортился мозг.рассудок 90% жизней 89% голод 150%.в начале игры книгу тёмной магии.голос контрабас.А ещё в начале есть броня ночи и меч тьмы. Плюсы-рассудок не тратится от брони ночи и меча тьмы, Магические вещи делаются без шляпусника и теневого манипулятора Минусы-с в начале игры имеет книгу тёмной магии может создать только одного теневого двойника а не три как Максвел В темноте при пером ударе Грю, персонаж сразу умирает. Идеи Koshak2004 Rabben - заяц. Rabben здоровье=100 голод=350 рассудок=180 Заяц.Когда ест растительную пищу восстанавливает в 2 раза больше голода.Получает урон от мясной пищи который равен восстановлению здоровя у остальных персоонажей. Если в один день съесть 40 моркови то повысит характеристики на 100 едениц Восстанавливает лепестками 5 здоровья при переходе в режим суперзайца вещи выпадают из инвентаря,карту невозможно открыть, невозможен крафт,отсутсвует инвентарь Идеи Влесника Wilnius - Уилсон из будущего Wilnius - Уилсон из будущего внешний вид: уилсон в противогазе через который видно его лицо и в синей одежде БАФФЫ : стартует с предметом С.В.А.З.Е.Р заряжается лампочками светлечками и драг камнями при атаке выстреливает синим шариком наносящем 5-30 урона случайно ДЕБАФФЫ: повышенная потеря рассудка(это самое страшное воспоминание из его жизни КАК ОТКРЫТЬ: поставить в режиме приклечуния громоотвод и пару научных машин рядом дождаться молнии когда молния ударит появиться он поклониться и сразу исчезнет Идеи MyNameFriendlyFlower Walter - профессиональный охотник Имя персонажа - Walter. Он профессиональный охотник. Появляется с Бушхэтом. Все статы Средние. 150хп, 150 голод, 150 хп. +Рядом с врагами не теряет рассудок. а при убийсте восполняет его на 10. Из всех убитых им зверей и монстров падает на 20% больше добычи. -Оружие и инструменты портятся на 15% быстрее, Так же инструменты наносят только 70% от своего урона. А оружие все 100%. НУ а моделька пускай будет в шлеме для сафари Идеи Lord Snib WanGreg - бывший стражник Могу представить вам свою идею: WanGreg (имя взято из неоткуда, первое что пришло в голову : ) Было много идей с ветеранами, и мне не хотелось бы уподобиться, но в головее всё крутилось вокруг военно-служащих. Воозможно было что-то подобное, лично я не находил. Теперь же непосредственно сама идея: WanGreg служил когда-то во дворце, стражником. Поступил на службу не давно, да и служил не очень хорошо - за что был очень быстро уволен. После чего возненавидел всех бывших сослуживцев, и своего военноначальника. Считает себя великим солдатом, и мечтал о работе в личном охране королевы (стоят с эпичным лицом у трона её величества.) Со злости в состоянии алкогольного опьянения пришёл к воротам дворца и заколол 1-го солдата из службы - молодого постового. После чего был схвачен но вырвался и убил ещё 3-х. Чудом получил амнистию от смертной казни, был отправлен на каторгу, где сошёл с ума и привидел зазывающего его фокусника... (я думаю всем понятно, что это за фокусник и куда попал WanGreg). Бафы: Имеет в начале, и может крафтить меховую, высокую шапку из бороды Уилсона и шерсти биффало. Она конечно ломается, причём быстро ( в начале она на 50%), но хорошо защищает от холода - 180, вот какая теплоизоляция. На службе был научен быстро бегать - скорость увеличена на 15%. Злые свиньи (стражи) к нему нейтральны, пока он не тронет тотемы С каторги остались умения : добывает больше камня, и кирка ломается медленней. Дебафы: после каторги он восстановился не полностью - у него странная речь (похожая на царапанье гвоздём по металлу), рассудок уменьшем лишь на 5 от стандартного, но в кладбещенском, и ковровом биоме он теряет рассудок. Также при виде гончих от страха он теряет 15-ть здоровья. Когда желудок совсем тонкий, он теряет скорость на 30-ть процентов. :( Золотые инструменты - крафтить не умеем. Примеры фраз: булыжник - чёрт, как же болят руки... дерево - кажется это выше меня... каменная стена - видал я стены и повыше ( вспоминает дворцовую изгородь.) кролик - я видел таких у фокусника вот такой персонаж. фразы это не моё воображение - эпичными их делать я не старлся - лишь хотел показать его "придурковатость". СКетч-фраза: Я одену генеральские погоны!!!! Идеи Levenem Джо - фермер Здоровье: 200, т.к. ел здоровую еду со своего огорода. Голод: 150, стандарт Рассудок 150 стандарт, но из-за долгого нахождения под дождём машины, он быстрее теряет рассудок при всех отрицательных эффектах, кроме дождя (при этом потеря стандартная) - Атака стандартная - Имеет при старте машину, которую нужно ставить на землю . Она работает на золотых слитках и увеличивает рост овощей на фермах в определенном радиусе. Ускоряет рост на 150 - 300 %(я неопределился), который складываеться с еффектами жары и дождя,но только в дневное и вечернее время. Ночью росту неспособствует. -Так же позволяет выращивать овощи и фрукты зимой , но только со скоростью 25% от вида грядки.(Только днём) -Если Джо стоит возле дождь-машины, то он теряет рассудок, как под дождём ( зонтик в помощь) Озвучка и фразы: Фразы - простые и деревенские. Озвучка - губная гармошка Идеи Киберпетуха Честер - живой сундук Здоровье: 125, как у мягкотелого сундука. Рассудок: 150, стандартный. Голод: 300, увеличенный благодаря ёмкому желудку Честера. Из плюсов: - Очевидно, что переносит намного больше - стандартный инвентарь + 16 слотов как дополнение) - Может поедать стаком еду(10 за раз, но с кулдауном в 30 секунд) - Привлекает чем-то свиней, видать, запахом. - Теплоизоляция изначально больше на 50. Из минусов: - Всеми лапами против чревоточин (Этот плебей решил сож...трапезничать мной!) при перемещении через них получает 10 урона и снижается вдвое больше рассудка (если у него меньше 10 или 10, то оставляет одну единицу здоровья) - Имеет штрафы к скорости при сильной перенагрузке (к примеру, если забивать его основной инвентарь, то минусов не будет, а при нагружении его дополнительного инвентаря начнутся проблемы - при нагрузке 8 слотов будет штраф в 12.5% скорости, при всех 16 - 25%, а это неприятно, в наиздание жадным игрокам). - Сильно привлекает этим же запахом вредных существ вроде пауков и гончих(их нападения будут на 6 день, а не на 10). - К тому же, скорость в биоме болота снижена на 20% из-за устройства лап Честера. Озвучка и фразы: - Фразы - аристократические(он же Отто Фон Честерфильд) с налётом простолюдинского наречия и причавкиваний. Озвучка - причавкивания и учащённое дыхание. И да - у него своё задание. Он не покинет этот мир через портал(но через дверь может), пока не найдёт Глаз-На-Косточке. При нахождении этого глаза он съедает его и получает перманентную прибавку в 20 единиц ко всем статам и 5% к перемещению. Идеи Max10142 Джон - пират Грозный разбойник морей. Владея судном и командой наемников, грабил судна, корабли и корованы не щядя ни кого на своем пути. Попав в сильный шторм его корабль потерпел крушение и он утонул. Но потом очнулся. А вы - знаете, где?... С повязкой на глазу и лишенный ноги (деревянный протез) он банальный старый пират. У него очень трудный характер, он очень храбрый и никогда недооценивает опасность. Его здоровье увеличено до 200. но рассудок снижен до 100. Он полон грехов (он всегда будет видеть кошмары - потому что те грехи что он вершил не оставляют его и будут мучать до конца его дней). Приготовтесь к тому, что у вас всегда будут кошмары, и всегда будет шатать экран. (при максмальном рассудке 100). Нужно тщательно следить за его рассудком. Есть особенные способы бороться с рассудком данного героя: *Выкопка могил - при выкапывании могил. Рассудок улучшаеться, НО повышенный шанс появления призраков и атаки на ГГ. (также: призраки бьют сильнее) *Во время схватки (когда играет динамичная музыка) рассудок улучшаеться. С протезом вместо ноги трудно двигаться, не так ли? - базовая скорость ухудшена на 50% (Нытики попросят 20%... но это будет не то). Крайне рекомендуеться обзавестись тростью. Схватки с гончиями и т.п. крайне опасны! Джон - один из лучших полководцев. Способен повысить мораль своей команды. Хорошо командует наемниками, а именно "хрюшками". Под его командованием хрюшки бьют сильнее, а ночью не разбегаються в темноте. (следуют за Джоном даже в сплошной темноте.) Данным героем играть очень сложно, и по десятибалльной шкале сложности он получит 9 из 10. Его отличимость от других героев в том - что он имеет мушкет. Как и у других героев предмет не имеет прочности и вечен, НО - для стрельбы из мушкета необходимы пули. Чтобы скрафтить одну пулю необходим порох и кремень, урон от выстрела эдентичен "вредоносному дротику" (100). Примечание: после каждого выстрела мушкет требует перезарядки (4 - 5 сек). Идеи Я и Уилсона Несколько идей про Уилсона. Сейчас со всеми обновлениями игроки забывают про самых 1-х персонажей!!!Было бы очень хорошо если бы этого небыло. Итак новый персонаж это... старый Уилсон!!! только он может превращятся в сущевство(прототип сущевства можно увидить в комиксе "Уилсон монстер Каракуля"). ХП-500 Голод-300 Разум-300 Скорость-4 Урон 3,5 с зажатием клавиши Shift превращается в "Каракулю". При в преврвщении выпадают вещи из инвентаря. Превращяется на 7 минут и 1 раз в 7 дней. Идеи Lysenko domovoy Мастер Йода *Здоровье: 200 *Голод: 180 *Рассудок: 200 Особенности *Вечером и ночью не теряет рассудок *Имеет при себе бесконечный световой меч (Урон: 85) Домовой *Здоровье: 150 *Голод: 150 *Рассудок: 190 Особенности *Имеет бесконечный веник (Урон: 20; также им можно уничтожать ненужный лут) *Носит с собой банку шпрот, из-за этого за ним ходит кот (Здоровье: 100; Урон: 10; Скорость бега: 5). После смерти кота шпроты не исчезают, а кот появляется через 3 дня. Идеи StecloDeva Camille (Кэмилли) - персонаж, попавший в этот мир по собственному желанию Кэмилли - единственный персонаж, попавший в мир DS по собственному желанию.Заместо неё должен был уйти её младший брат - Велл. Начинает игру с особенным предметом: дневник. Надевается в слот инструментов. Восстанавливает 10 ед. рассудка в минуту. Имеет предысторию: Жила в бедной семье, ради дополнительных денег пошла в шахты. Не смотря на юность и физическую слабость, делала превосходные планы и с удовольствием исполняла их. Её отец работал в той же шахте. Однажды, произошла авария, её отца убило, а Кэмилли потеряла память. Она мало что помнила полностью, но взрыв девушка запомнила во всех деталях. Её мама умерла во время родов братика. С тех пор ненавидит шахты и все, что с ними связано. В пещерах теряет рассудок 25 ед. рассудка в минуту. Здоровье - 200 Сытость - 100 Разум - 300 Лично знала Вильяма Картера, Чарли, Венди и Абигейл, Джека Картера и Уиллоу. Идеи Lopnack Вэйн Вайт (Wayne White) - могильщик Вэйн Вайт (Wayne White) - могильщик. Жил-был могильщик, и однажды, гуляя, он наткнулся на одну из могил. Написано было: "Вэйн Вайт, *дата рождения-дата смерти*". Вэйн засмеялся, решил откопать могилу, и нашёл там свой труп. Вдруг он почувствовал, что труп его тянет и положил вместо себя и закопал. Не зная, что делать, Вэйн решил, что вот его смерть, он решил ничего не делать, тем самым убивая себя. Спустя несколько часов ему захотелось поспать. Когда он очнулся, он был на поляне, рядом с Максвеллом. Дальше вы уже понимаете Способности: При раскопке могил не тратится рассудок, чаще попадаются редкие вещи вроде поддельного казу. Однако, ночью может даже при полном рассудке видеть ужасы, они могут бить. Имеет специальную лопату, тратится медленней, чем королевская лопата. Если рассудок опустится до 15, то появляется амулет мертвецов, позволяет призвать мертвецов, нападают на всё, даже на него. Если умирает, может поменяться на любого персонажа в морге (или не меняться), но снижаются все параметры на 50% процентов. Идеи Territat Виван - Русский Персонажа зовут Виван. Он русский. Хп: не скажу, будете наезжать про баланс. рассудок: не скажу, будете наезжать про баланс. голод: не скажу, будете наезжать про баланс. Меньше подвержен холоду, даже без специальной одежды. Он начинает игру, одетым в кошачью шапку и жилет медвежьей спячки (и выбрать его, ес-но, можно только с включённым длс). В инвентаре будет лежать случайное кол-во бутылок водки. (согревает, восстанавливает рассудок, отбирает сытость) если выпить много бутылок, появятся эффекты, похожие на те, которые возникают при малом рассудке. Их можно крафтить, не скажу из чего, а то будете наезжать про баланс. И балалайка (бесконечное оружие ближнего боя, урон равен копью, медленно восстанавливает рассудок) если ударить балалайкой медведя-барсука, он сразу убежит и не вернётся до следующей осени. Если стоять близко к плодоносящим ягодным кустам, он начнёт быстро терять рассудок. Поедание сырых ягод с некоторым шансом может вызвать мнгновенную смерть. Не, а вдруг это клюква? Идеи Herocreeper Делиус Баст (Delius Bast) - художник Делиус Баст(Delius Bast)-Художник. Однажды наш герой пошел в музей картин и решил показать свои картины, все начали смеяться над ним и говорили что он ни на что не годен, тогда он вышел на улицу и по дороге домой в отчаянии начал рвать сои творения, когда он собирался уже разорвать последнюю его остановил длинный человек в переулке (Максвелл конечно же). Он предложил отправиться в Басту - в мир, где все его будут любить и уважать. Делиус согласился. Макселл щелкнул пальцами и черные руки утащили художника в неизведанность. Особенности: Имеет в начале игры кисть и палитру красок, он может использовать краски на мальберте (крафт: 2 доски, 2 папируса, 1 веревка).Рисование картин поднимает ему рассудок (30 в минуту). Здоровье:150, Голод: 200, Рассудок : 150 Идея Блоха Ванелопа писатель Идеи Woodie The Dalek Жилец(Lodger) Здоровье: 200 Рассудок: 250 Сытость: 150 Предыстория неизвестна, личность неизвестна. Особенности: имеет с начала игры бесконечную свечу, при держании ее в руке ночью рассудок не падает, днем - восстанавливается. Имеет собственный набор фраз на непонятном языке(то есть субтитры к репликам обычным языком, а звуковое сопровождение - собственное). При нахождении в лесном биоме рассудок понижается со скоростью 25/мин. Энты спавнятся чаще. Его не боятся кролики, может их приручать. Рядом с неприрученными свиньями и зайцами рассудок снижается со скоростью 5/мин, рядом с прирученными не восстанавливается. Также может делать подсвечник - оружие с уроном 80, крафт - 2 лампочки, 1 светящаяся ягода, 2 ветки и 1 золотой самородок, также является источником света лучше моргенштерна. Когда светится, прочность не теряется. При рассудке ниже 15 появляются 3 новых монстра - псих в смирительной рубашке и с колесом вместо ноги(здоровье - 200, урон - 45), дедок в цепях(здоровье - 300, урон - 50) и задоголовая тварь с шестью конечнастями(здоровье - 400, урон - 65). А после каждой третьей зимы наступает вечная темнота на 20 дней. Везде спаунятся Светильники Джека, а на 15-ый день этого бедствия приходит огромная рогатая Бука(здоровье - 3000, урон - 80). Также в это время спаунятся темные вылуны, с которых падает специальный минерал, из которого можно сделать специальную броню, которая поглощает до 95% урона. Крафт - 15 кусков минерала(с валуна падает 3), 7 топлива ужаса и 6 верёвок. Уровень - манипулятор. Примеры фраз: Главная - "Чего не вижу, того нет." Приход гончих - "Ты кто? Я тебя вижу!" Узловатая ель - "Этот лес вырождается." Чарли Здоровье - 200 Рассудок - 60 Сытость - 150 Особенности: так как мы играем за Чарли, бояться её нам нечего. Также она может приручать шахматы и делать магические вещи без шляпусника и манипулятора. Так как у Чарли очень мало рассудка, у неё и другие пороги. Ей КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ противопаказано падение рассудка, так как если он упадёт на 15 единиц(то есть будет 45), то на неё уже начнут нападать ужасы. Вечером и ночью рассудок у неё не падает. Все дружественные существа будут нападать на неё также, как и на Веббера, однако пауков она приручать не может. Стартовые предметы - цилиндр, 4 топлива ужаса + специальный предмет - юбка, защищающая от жары. Как открыть: играя за Максвелла, продержаться всю ночь без света(то есть в мраморной броне и постоянно лечась). Подходит любая ночь, поэтому лучше всего это делать летом в DLC. Картинки Персонажей, найденные в Интернете: thumb|left|400px|Wispthumb|400px|Sammie thumb|left|300px|Juliethumb|400px|Dordt Child thumb|left|400px|Wilky thumb|300px|LaicKa thumb|left|400px|WeeJaythumb|400px|Whistling Wind (Пони?!) Категория:Идеи фанатов